But Ashley, I don't want to meet your parents!
by DarkHonda
Summary: Andros really doesn't want to meet Ashley's parents. [StupidLongishDrabble Alert!]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, only the circumstances.

**A/N:**_ well, this was supposed to be the beginning of a Christmas/Chanukah fic, as you can see, I never completed it so… there you go, a really meaningless one shot._

**"But Ashley, I don't want to meet your parents!"  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

Ashley was walking quite quickly down the street, she was frowning and currently dragging a rather whiney stripey after her.

"But Ashley, I don't want to meet your parents," he whined, trying to drag her with him the other way, to the Megaship, she didn't let him and only tightened her grip on his arm as she kept dragging him all around Angel Grove.

"Oh, nonsense, Andros, my parents are _dying_ to meet you, and besides, I can't leave you all alone in the Megaship!"

"But I happen to _like_ being alone, me and Deca would be just fine, you could go and come back to the Megaship after the party's over," he wailed, pouting severely.

"Andros, it's the holidays and with Zhane and Karone on Mirinoi, TJ and Carlos at college and Cassie hanging with Phantom Ranger on Eltar, I _refuse_ to leave my boyfriend all alone!" she exclaimed, stopping in a near by display window and examining the new Men collection. Andros let out another wail as he tried to loose himself from her death grip, he was unsuccessful, every fight, he concluded, only strengthen her grip.

"…I don't want to meet her parents, I know what parents are like! They'd kill me!" Andros muttered to himself, "They'll kill me for corrupting their precious treasure!"

"I don't like this shirt," Ashley commented on a crimson buttons on shirt and dragged him to another shop, "and they won't kill you, they really want to meet you, Andros," she tried to reassure him but it only made him whine more.

"Aaaaaasssshhhh..." he whined, and sneakily tried to press on his morpher's button, in a quick movement Ashley removed the machine from his wrist and put it in her handbag. He looked at her hesitated, she narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"That was low, Andros, even for you," she said knowingly and Andros pouted.

"Aw, Ashley, come on, I hate shopping!" he exclaimed and stopped on his track, "and I really have things to do instead going to this holi-thing with you," he said, trying to sound important. Ashley looked at him skeptically.

"Oh really? Like what?" she asked and he found himself speechless, trying to save it he uttered the first few words that came to his head.

"I- evil energy was located around the…umm.." he tried to come up with a name… but then Ashley stopped him.

"-Onyx?" she offered and Andros nodded furiously.

"Yes! Ony-" he couldn't even complete his sentence when he realized his mistake. 

"You know perfectly well that Zordon's good energy wave cleaned the galaxy from evil!" she exclaimed and Andros sighed, great, that was exactly what he needed; buying new clothes _and _meeting Ashley's parents when she's so mad at him. It was like inviting another war.

"Fine, let's do this," he heard himself saying hopelessly, as he noticed the amazing smile that came to Ashley's lips. If that was all it took to make her happy… then so be it…

\3-3-5/

Now a rather elegant looking Ashley was dragging him to the holding bay, 'this is starting to get really annoying,' he thought frowning as she was eagerly dragging him by the arm with her and pushing him on a seat in front of the table.  
He rolled his eyes, but while doing it he noticed, for the first time, just how nervous she was too, she was currently pacing back and forth in front of him and Andros knew it took her a great deal not to bite her nails.

It suddenly dawned in him that even though she made him go through the seven scales of hell, she was still so fragile and he found his anger for her evaporating quickly. Before he could think of anything else he hugged her, looking at her delicate form that was resting against him. She closed her eyes, nuzzling closer to him, he smiled.

"I just…want this to work, you're important to me and so is my family," she explained quietly and Andros nodded and kissed her neck. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, it made him blush because he now knew she was proud to be his, after all red was his color. He chuckled slightly and pressed his lips to hers, in a comforting, reassuring kiss. She had nothing to worry about, because he decided that he would do anything to live to her expectations and do whatever she wishes.

"It will work," he muttered, "I promise," he said and kissed her cheek. She turned to him again and slowly released the tie he fought so hard to put on.

"You don't need it," she whispered, "you look great," she commented before throwing the tie behind her. He had to admit he looked good, too, Ashley picked his clothes and for some reason he didn't want to wear red, he was actually wearing a yellow buttons on shirt and a pair of black jeans, she already thrown his black tie, too.

With golden crimson sparkles they were teleported away…


End file.
